Talk:Dark Zone/@comment-24143669-20140217044541
My idea of a clan and the lore behind it! Stay a while and read an interesting story. :] It's a clan based on drawing cards, putting cards into the drop zone in order to soul charge cards from the drop zone, thus giving the "fallen angels" feeling to it, like the Dark Irregulars, it's a clan based on finishing things later in the game requiring setup. Instead of relying overwhelming high power, this clan relies on overwhelming high base power and overwhelming defense to the point where your opponent have trouble hitting your Vanguard if the game drags on. Black Feather/Fallen Angel Black Feather, an incident taboo to the angels, a tragedy in the history of the United Sanctuary. The incident was long forgotten to most of Cray, existing in a few textbooks and folktales around the planet. But angels shall never forget the painful scar left behind, until the culprit is punished for the sins committed. There was once an angel, titled "the Bearer of Light". With unbelievable abilities as a child, he was said to be the most powerful angel to have ever existed. He was known to be skillful in battle and was greatly renowned, he was the pride and hope of the angels. A prodigy in every aspect, he has invented and created many things, from weapons to everyday necessities. Curious about anything and everything, he obsessively seek to understand the foundation of the world at a young age. He asked many questions, but most were answered with the same answer and the one word he grew to detest. Unable to accept what the adults have planned out his life, he grew irritated and rebellious. He was given ridiculous attention for every little thing he did, pride, envy, greed, wrath, lust, gluttony, sloth, ''he stood at the very center. One day he was ordered by the king to create a holy weapon, a order which began the tragedy known as ''Black Feather. ''He was very selective in the members of his platoon, choosing individuals with unique personalities over raw combat abilities and knowledge. Many has left his platoon because of his absurdities, but the ones who've stayed became close, and understood him and his ideology, to the point of obsession. He specifically invited ''a hundred archangels, and welcomed his entire platoon, the king, and the public to witness the creation of the weapon which he have named Altessa. To their surprise, no weapon was to be seen, nor could they move, it seemed he have created an amazing large scale paralysis spell. In front of the audience, he gave his speech about his ideals, his goal, and unbinded his platoon and pleaded them to seek out the truth with him. He intended to create the holy weapon out of the hundred archangels gathered, using their very bodies and souls. As the Bearer of Light ''and his followers began massacring the ''hundred archangels, something phenomenal happened, the wings of his followers turned black, however the Bearer of Light's wings remained a dazzling beautiful white, even while slowly tainted red by the blood of the archangels. He then fused the blood and the souls of the archangels into the living sword Altessa, a pure white sword so bright that it seems darker than black to the eye, a weapon that seems like it would cut both the flesh and the soul. His fame quickly crumbled in the very same day. He and his followers, the fallen angels were hunted by the United Sanctuary and executed, with Altessa sealed away. This ended the tragedy of Black Feather, ''or so the angels wanted the world to believe. In secret, he was far too powerful and was capable of magic beyond imagination. In exchange for the freedom of his followers, the ''fallen angels, he agreed to live hidden from the world and to leave Altessa in the possession of the United Sanctuary. He faked his execution in an agreement with the angels and was never seen again. Today there is a clan in the Dark Zone called Black Feather, led by a unknown leader, it is one of the most influential power house in the Dark Zone, it was created from small group of powerful individuals into a clan with a solid foundation in the nation of Dark Zone. The true leader was unknown to most of it's members but he has recently stepped into the spotlight by force due to the invasion of the Link Jokers.